


Without you there

by Jupe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fingering, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Felix can't sleep, so he has to find a way to wind down
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Without you there

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 1 is fingering
> 
> Good god it's been ages since I've last written smut and I think I haven't quite met the prompt, but it's too late to write something new now and I don't think it turned out too terrible.

Felix’s room is covered in complete darkness. The candle beside his bed has burned down a long time ago and the moon is covered by clouds tonight, so he’s just staring into the black void before him.

It’s quiet, too. Everyone in garreg Mach appears to be asleep. Everyone, except Felix.

He’s lying here in his room, the blanket too hot to stay under, but the air too cold to sleep without it, preventing him from falling back asleep. The longer it takes him, the more agitated he gets, tossing and turning, kicking his blanket off and pulling it back over his body, adjusting the pillow over and over but not finding a comfortable position. By now his body and mind are wide awake. He groans and runs his hands over his face.

_It’s all because of stupid Sylvain._

When Felix sees him in the morning, he’ll probably stab him or something. Not that Sylvain knows he’s done anything wrong. Technically he _hasn’t_ done anything wrong. But Felix still blames him for this.

If Sylvain wouldn’t always give him that _stupid smirk_ , if he wouldn’t always _put his stupid hand on Felix’s shoulder_ like that, if he wasn’t so _damn attractive_ , Felix would have no problem sleeping right now.

Instead he’s lying here, woken up after yet another one of those dreams about Sylvain that he seems to have more and more lately and all he can think about is how he’s hard now. Felix lets out a frustrated sigh. Getting worked up over Sylvain now isn’t making it any better. In fact, now he’s stuck imagining what Sylvain would do if he found out.

He’d probably make fun of Felix, right? He’d make fun of him for feeling so desperate and helpless every time he looks at Sylvan and wishes he could just be a pretty girl so he’d have a chance to catch Sylvain’s attention.

But no, Sylvain isn’t the kind of person who would mock him. Maybe he’d feel pity? That’s more like it. Not that it’s any better.

The kind of reaction Felix would want is a completely different one. He wants Sylvain to give him that _look_. Wants him to take Felix to his room like he does with these girls. Wants him to place his hand somewhere other than just Felix’s shoulder. Actually, Felix wouldn’t mind him starting there, if he’d then let his touch slip down over his torso, his arms, his legs, in between his thighs…

Felix swallows thickly and tries to take a deep breath. Now he definitely will need to take care of himself before being able to sleep. _Damn Sylvain, again._

He closes his eyes — not that it makes much of a difference in the darkness — and lets his hand wander over his torso like he imagines Sylvain would. Sylvain would take his sweet time, exploring every inch of Felix’s body while his lips are glued to his neck, sucking sweet marks to make sure that no one else would dare to try claiming Felix as theirs. Felix’s breath stutters at that thought. _Goddess, he wants to be claimed by Sylvain so bad_.

Now he slips his hand under his shirt, the touch cold compared to the heat of his skin, and travels up to his chest. The cold is enough to make his nipples harden, so Felix doesn’t waste any time before pinching on them. He bites his lip as the sensation shoots right down into his cock, making him even harder than he already was. He pictures Sylvain’s hand rolling them between his fingers, pinching them, bringing his lips down to suck on them — something Felix can’t do on his own, no matter how bad he wants it. He resorts to lick his fingers before taking them back to his nipples to at least gain the wet sensation.

It feels good enough, but Felix is already so unbearably hard just by thinking about Sylvain, so he leaves his nipples to let his hands travel further down, pulling his pants down just enough to let out his cock is already hard and leaking precum.

He reaches under his pillow, taking a few moments to locate the small bottle of oil he usually keeps there. Every second he wastes with searching makes him more frustrated, but in this state it only serves to make him more desperate for the sweet release of finally feeling his hand around his cock.

 _Finally_ he finds the bottle, somehow slipped between the mattress and the bed frame, and he unceremoniously puts some of it on his hand before wrapping his fingers around his cock. He bites down on his free arm to suppress that groan trying to escape his throat. After getting himself worked up for so long, this feels like heaven.

Felix’s thoughts wander back to Sylvain all on their own, this time reminding him of the dream he had.

Sylvain looming over him, staring at him with a hungry gaze while his hands rubbed over his thighs, then wrapping around his cock and starting with slow, hard strokes. Only that Sylvain’s hands are so much larger than his own, would probably feel so much better. Everything would feel so much better if it was done by Sylvain, be it because he had more experience, or just because Felix _wants him_ , has been longing for him for so very long.

 _Look how hard you are because of me._ He’d whisper into Felix’s ear, voice low and tainted with lust, his breath hot against Felix’s skin.

And all Felix can do in return is to bite down harder on his arm to keep himself from loudly swearing, or moaning, or whatever it is his mouth wants to do. He doesn’t even know anymore, has completely lost himself in the thought of Sylvain’s hand mercilessly stroking him, getting faster and faster as Felix inches closer.

But Sylvain wouldn’t be content with _just that_. He definitely wasn't in his dream. Felix woke up before he could get to it, but he knows exactly what the Sylvain in his dream was about to do, knows what one in his imagination wants to do now, as he grabs the bottle of oil once again to slick up his fingers some more.

The hand on his cock remains there, continuing to drag out each stroke, while the other finds its way to Felix’s hole, circling around it before slowly inching one of his fingers inside. He bites down hard on his tongue in a failed attempt to swallow down the moan coming out of him as he thinks about how much better Sylvain’s fingers could fill him up. Felix adds another finger and, soon enough, a third one, speeding up his movement.

Multitasking isn’t exactly his strength, and so the hand around his cock is momentarily forgotten, drowned out by the vivid imagine of Sylvain sitting between his legs, keeping Felix in place while his fingers relentlessly glide in and out of his hole, stretching him, working him open to take something bigger.

But Sylvain isn’t here, so Felix has to make do with his own hands. He’s speeding up now, picking up the pace on his cock again as well as he works himself closer to release. By now he doesn’t care anymore how loud he is. All concerns about waking someone up are forgotten as he comes with a moan, _Sylvain, Sylvain, Sylvain_ slipping over his lips until he’s breathless, his body tensing up.

He sinks back into his pillow with a heavy sigh, turning around to bury his face in the fabric. The haze he was previously in slowly fades as he wraps his arms around the pillow and calms his breathing. Even now, he kind of wishes that Sylvain was there, next to him, where Felix so often wishes for him to be.

 _Maybe some day_ , he tells himself as sleep now finally rushes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was never gonna write smut again in my life, but here we are... I swear to god, sylvix has some invisible power over me
> 
> Why not stop by on Twitter @juppychoi and give me some love? I swear, I need it


End file.
